Pesche Guatiche
is one of Nel Tu's "brothers" and protectors. Appearance Pesche Guatiche is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eyepatch and a loincloth. His Hollow hole is slightly lower than normal, positioned near his stomach instead of his chest. Pesche has blonde hair, visible under his mask. His appearance is first compared to that of an ant, but he perfers to be compared to a stag beatle. History He and Dondochakka were once Nelliel Tu Oderschvank's Fracción, but had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz. The pair used Pesche and Dondochakka as bait to lure Neliel into a trap, and when Nnoitra had broken her mask in a sneak attack, he threw all three of them off the dome of Las Noches. Neliel reverted to a child with little of her powers and none of her memories, and the two decided to dedicate their lives to protecting the newly weak Nel. According to Pesche, they hid their true identities (even going as far as modifying their appearances) from Nel because they feared not doing so might cause her memories to come back, which neither of them wanted, because Neliel strongly disliked fighting, and in her child form she would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like eternal tag, while still training (probably without her knowledge) to better protect her. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Pesche accidentally accompanies Uryū Ishida into Las Noches, having thought he had followed Ichigo (whom Nel had been chasing). This initially upsets Pesche as he believes Uryū to be the weakest member of the group due to his appearance, while thinking that Chad is the strongest. The two find Renji and Dondochakka, who had similarly run into each other, and all four are soon forced into a fight with Szayel Aporro Granz in his released form. Only when he and Dondochakka have realized Nel has returned to her true form do they show their true power. However, their most powerful attack, Cero Sincretico, does not work on Szayel Aporro, because, he tells them, they didn't use it right when the battle started: he had recognized them all along, and had analyzed their movements, reiatsu, and experience enough while he was fighting Uryu and Renji, and that doing so had allowed him to predict and exploit a weakness in the technique. In the anime, this weakness is spelled out as a small fissure where the two ceros are not perfectly mixed, which Szayel touches to break the orb of synchronized cero into two, which pass by him by harmlessly. Nevertheless, the duo's brief intervention bought enough time for them to be saved by the cavalry from Soul Society: in their case Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Powers & Abilities : in which he sprays his saliva at an object, severely reducing its friction. Though seemingly useless, he is able to render Cirucci Thunderwitch's weapon ineffective by coating it in his liquid, and it can be used similarly to make opponents lose their footing or grip on things. The liquid is limited in supply, contrary to its name. Pesche states that he named it as such because "Finite Slick" didn't sound nearly as cool. Cero: Pesche, being an Arrancar, and a former Fracción, has the ability to fire a purple-like cero from his Zanpakutō Última, the only time he is seen using it is when he creates the Cero Sincrético along with Dondochakka Bilstin's own, however, he can obviously use it and not forcibly using Cero Sincrético. Cero Sincrético (融合虚閃, セロ・シンクレティコ, sero shinkuretiko; Japanese for "united hollow flash", Spanish for "synchronized zero"): A synchronized Cero attack with Dondochakka. Both fire unusually colored ceros, which form into one, "wonderfully powerful" (as stated by Szayel Aporro Granz in the original Japanese version) Cero, that produces a big explosion upon impact. Zanpakutō : : In addition to his powers, he carries an energy sword called Última which he compares to one of Uryū's Seele Schneiders (Pesche refers to them as thingys). Humorously drawing it from his loincloth using its vaguely phallic hilt, Pesche shocked Szayel enough to land a cut across his arm. In the anime, his claim of having a "thing" superior in length and usefulness of to Uryū's causes Dondochakka Bilstin to pop up warning anyone watching not "imitate him" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male